gumballfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Censure du Monde Incroyable de Gumball
Cette page recense les scènes censurées du ''Monde Incroyable de Gumball'' dans différents pays du monde. États-Unis Bande-annonce *La scène où Anton crie de terreur après que Darwin soit tombé sur la poubelle est coupée. Générique de début *La musique est raccourcie à cinq secondes sans le logo de Cartoon Network en 1992, mais on peut le voir dans les rediffusions de La quête, Les procrastinateurs, La rentrée et La foi. Saison 1 La quête *La carte de titre n'est pas diffusée pour des raisons inconnues mais peut être vue quand le générique complet joue. Les idiots *La carte de titre n'est pas diffusée pour des raisons inconnues. Saison 2 Le voleur *La scène où Gumball, Darwin et Clayton portent des colliers électriques est coupée. La tornade *Les sous-titres indiquent que Gumball dit ne pas être une « bimbo » quand il s'énerve contre Carmen dans la cour de récréation. Cependant, le mot est remplacé par « coward » (litt. « lâche ») lors de sa diffusion à la télévision. La fin *À la fin, au lieu de passer directement au noir et de passer ensuite au générique de fin, l’épisode disparaît au lieu d'être crédité. (En conséquence, la blague « que quelqu'un remette tout du début grâce à un petit appareil magique » est ruinée). Saison 4 La bande *La scène où le shérif donut électrocute Marvin est coupée. Cependant, elle est montrée sur et . Le parasite *La carte de titre n'est pas diffusée pour des raisons inconnues mais être vue en vidéo à la demande. Saison 5 L’oncle *La petite chanson que Gumball chante en allant voir Mario est raccourci, mais est disponible en ligne ou sur les services de vidéo à la demande. Saison 6 Le n’importe qui *La carte de titre n'est pas diffusée pour des raisons inconnues. Le savoir *Avant que l'épisode commence, les crédits n'apparaissent pas et passent directement à la carte de titre. *La scène où Gumball sort de sa peau sèche est coupée. France Saison 2 Noël *La scène où Nicole dit à Gumball, Darwin et Anaïs que le père Noël n'existe pas, et qu'ils « perdent leur âme d'enfants » est coupée. *La scène où Nicole dit que la petite souris, les yétis et la Suisse n'existent pas est coupée. **Cependant, ces deux scènes sont diffusées depuis le 24 décembre 2016 sur la chaîne de télévision non censurées. Saison 3 Les procrastinateurs *Quand Gumball mange la barre de chocolat au « gout de fromage », la scène où il la vomit sur Darwin est coupée. Le spoiler *La scène où Gumball s'étouffe avec le lecteur MP3 est coupée. Saison 4 La vente *La scène où Gumball crache puis essaie de ravaler sa salive après avoir averti Jeff et Susan est coupée. Le signal *La scène où Gumball et Darwin entrent précipitamment dans le parking est coupée jusqu'à ce que les gens partent. Cependant, le son montre parfaitement que cette scène est supprimée. Le malaise *Le passage dans l'ascenseur où Gumball met son doigt dans son œil est raccourci. La claque *Gumball ne suggère pas de nom après avoir dit « C'est peut-être le nom qui pose problème ». Dans la version originale, il propose d'utiliser le nom « digit-docking ». *Gumball dit « Je peux attendre le temps qu'il faut jusqu'à la fin des cours », alors qu'il dit pouvoir attendre jusqu'à la fin de la journée puis se reprend dans la version originale. Saison 5 La faille *Le premier coup de tête donné par Bobert à Gumball l'envoie un an dans le passé, tandis qu'il en donne deux dans la version originale. Les imitateurs *La scène où Richard sourit sous l'eau après s'être attaché dans la baignoire est coupée. L’extérieur *La scène où Frankie a une fourchette plantée dans le nez est coupée au moment où Darwin l'attaque. Les skaters *La scène où le petit garçon s'exclame « Criminy ! » est coupée. Les notes *La scène où Timmy presse de la nourriture et du papier toilettes dans la bouche de Gumball si fort qu'ils sortent par ses oreilles et ses narines est coupée. *La scène où Gumball tire une ficelle et un de ses organes s'envole est coupée. Le sorcier *La scène où Gumball craque son cou au stade est coupée. Le menu *La scène où Larry crache dans le hamburger qu'il donne à Richard est coupée. *La scène où Richard fait bouillir les doigts de Burgie est coupée. *La scène où Richard dit « I was wrong » est coupée. L’oncle *La partie où le cupcake pourri donne un coup de pied à Gumball dans l'entre-jambe est coupée. *Le cupcake pourri ne donne que trois coups de bâton sur Gumball après lui avoir mis la poubelle sur la tête. Dans la version originale, il lui en donne douze. *La partie où le cupcake pourri titube et demande de l'aide, et Gumball répond à son action comme délibérée, après que les poids tombent sur son visage, est coupée. *La partie où les globes oculaires de Gumball sortent quand il retient son rire après que Ocho ait révélé son vrai nom est coupée. *La scène où Ocho kidnappe Gumball pour lui faire une blague est complètement absente de l'épisode. *Cet épisode a été diffusé le 12 octobre 2018 sans censures. La tordue *La scène où Sussie mange le chewing-gum de Julius et l'éclate sur sa tête est coupée. *Après que Sussie ait effrayé le bébé dans La vie de Sussie, les trois quarts de la chanson sont supprimés et elle ne reprend que quand elle se baigne dans des ordures. Les pétales *La scène où le shérif donut se verse de l'eau dans les yeux après avoir vu Leslie sans son pot est coupée. *La scène ou Leslie peine à s'arracher la tête est coupée. Le fléau *La scène où Sal met Gumball à terre après l'avoir battu est coupée. Saison 6 La dame *Dans Season After Season, la phrase « And when you're needin' a helping hand » est supprimée, en ne laissant que la musique jouer. La glande *La scène où l'humanoïde sort de la télévision a été coupée. Cependant, suite à une erreur de montage, nous le voyons apparaître avant qu'il « sorte de nul part ». La potion *La scène où Julius saute sur Hector est remplacée par un flash. L’annonce *La scène où Richard essaie de faire cuire un fromage est raccourcie. Le bazar *La scène où Gumball essaye hystériquement de réanimer Jeff est coupée. L’inquisition *La scène où le principal Brown jette ses lunettes par terre et où mademoiselle Simian vient lui demander ce qu'il se passe est coupée. Moyen-Orient et Afrique du Nord et ont également censuré nombreux épisodes de la série. Cependant, la plupart de leurs modifications suppriment tout ce qui est considéré comme romantique, en raison des enseignements islamiques. Saison 1 L’apocalypse *Le moment que Gumball dit à Penny « Embrasse-moi, Penny ! » est coupée. *La scène du faux mariage entre Gumball et Penny est supprimée. Les paresseux *Les plans de Larry pour se marier avec Karen sont coupées. **Cependant, cette scène a été diffusée lors de la première diffusion de l'épisode. Le robot *Le moment que Penny embrasse Bobert est coupée. Le pique-nique *La seconde partie de l'épisode a été édité en raison du fait que Gumball soit tout nu. *Le moment que Darwin donne une claque à une créature est coupée. **Cependant, cette scène a été diffusée lors de la première diffusion de l'épisode. L’envahisseuse *La partie où la jupe de Gumball tombe par terre durant son numéro de pom-pom girl est coupée. La bagarre * Darwin frappant Gumball portant une armure est raccourcie à 2 fois. Saison 2 La banane *Le moment que Gumball dit à Darwin d'enlever une de ses dents pour Joe la banane est coupée. Halloween *Le moment que Darwin embrasse Carrie, après que lui et Gumball se transforment en fantômes, est coupée. La poubelle *La scène où Marvin salue la femme hexagone est coupée. Le jeu *La partie où Richard est sur le point d'embrasser le shérif donut est coupée. Le domaine *La scène où Nicole regarde dans l'âme d'Harold avec ses yeux maléfiques est coupée. La voix *La scène où Darwin partage les sentiments de Gumball avec Penny est coupée. L’incompris *La scène où le principal Brown et où mademoiselle Simian s'embrassent est coupée. La cassette *La scène où Tobias explique comment être cool est supprimée. Le monde *La scène où figurent les personnages de Kebab Fighter est supprimée. La fin *Le moment dans lequel Nicole embrasse le prisonnier sur la joue avant de lui écraser sa main est coupée. Saison 3 Les enfants *Une moitié de la chanson Le Rap des Enfants est coupée. L’admiratrice *La moitié de la chanson est coupée. Les râleurs *La mouffette pulvérisant son odeur lorsque Darwin demande l'aide des animaux pour jeter la maison est coupée jusqu'à la scène où Darwin bâillonne après avoir été aspergée par la moufette. Les vacances *Le moment que Nicole dit "Merci Honey" est a persuadée Richard de louer un garage est coupée. Les mères *Le son de la chanson She's the Best est muet. *Les scènes où Darwin lève les pancartes avec des jambes super modelées sont coupées. Le bonheur *La scène où Gumball et Darwin tentent d'embrasser mademoiselle Simian est coupée. Les procrastinateurs *Le moment dans lequel Gumball vomit la barre chocolatée sur le visage de Darwin est coupée. *La scène à 13 h 45 où Gumball et Darwin s'avalent à eux-mêmes est supprimée. *La scène où Gumball et Darwin se font un défi de ressembler à une fille est supprimée. La coquille *La scène où Gumball acte la mort dans une rendition de dans l'auditorium scolaire est coupée. *La scène finale où Gumball et Penny s'embrassent est coupée. Le hamster *La scène où mademoiselle Simian veut avoir un moment romantique avec le principal Brown est coupée. *Le rendez-vous de Gumball et Penny est modifiée fortement. Le miroir *La scène où Penny se transforme en Gorgone est coupée. La sécurité *La scène où Richard est habillé en femme est coupée. Le leurre *La scène où Richard fabrique le sandwich est passée à tous les moments où il est vu tout nu. Saison 4 Le chèque *Durant le plan d’Anaïs, toutes les scènes où les personnages sont tout nus sont coupées. L’actualisation *La scène quand Gumball altère son ADN dans l'ascenseur est coupée. Les conseils *Le plan de Darwin, basé sur son rêve bizarre, est supprimé, ce qui est probablement en raison du fait que Gumball soit nu. Le désastre *Le moment quand Richard dit « On a fait trouver un accord. Je vais chercher un donut, et elle va chercher un meilleur mari » est coupée. *La scène où Nicole est montrée avec Hank pour son nouveau mari est coupée. *Le moment quand Gumball embrasse Sarah par erreur est coupée. La fureur *La scène où Richard coupe les melons avec ses fesses et s'amuse comme si c'était des banjos est coupée. *La scène où Yuki flirte avec Richard est coupée. Saison 5 Les histoires *La scène où le principal Brown prétend être enceinte de l'infirmière scolaire est coupée. L’application *La révélation que madame Robinson utilisait Pêchr, la même application de rencontres que Rocky utilise, est coupée. La console *Le nom « MYBUTT » (« MESFESSES » en version française) est édité par « MYMUTT » (mon croisé). *Le moment que Gumball dit à Penny « Je t'aime ! » avant de jeter la cassette VHS est coupée. *L'attaque FAIS-NOUS UN BISOU de Mamie Jojo est complètement coupée. *L'attaque SOUFFLE DE FEU de Richard est partiellement coupée, supprimant la partie où il rejette son pouvoir par les fesses. Les skaters *La scène où Richard utilise le skateboard pour se balader tout nu au centre commercial est coupée. Les étoiles *La scène où Gumball et Darwin desserrent leurs ceintures et grossissent au restaurant Chez Larry est coupée. Le menu *La partie où Richard saute au-dessus du frigo endommagé est coupée. *La scène où Larry postillonne sur la viande du burger est coupée. *La scène où Richard coupe les doigts de Burgie, les fait bouillir et en mange un est coupée. *Les fois où Richard transpire « sward » et « sweeze » est coupée. Les chansons *La phrase « les maladies » dans la chanson Sale, sale, tout est sale est coupée. *La scène où Teri rejette des arcs-en-ciel par derrière et la phrase suivante « Sale, sale... » dans la même chanson sont coupées. *La scène où les ambulanciers et l'ambulance sont infectés par la est coupée jusqu'à la partie où Richard dit « Larry, je vais vous dire comment j'aime la nourriture ». *La chanson T'es une femme au poil du principal Brown est supprimée. *La question qui chien 8 bit pose « C'est triste de voir un jeune se laisser aller comme ça, pas vrai ? » est coupée. Le pire *La partie où Gumball se cire le bras et où Darwin se maquille est coupée. Le fléau *La scène de transformations des Watterson est raccourcie. *La scène où Gumball a dit à Sal d'agresser les gens est écourtée. La liste *Les scènes avec Léonard à bord de l'avion et de la plage nudiste durant la partie à Elmore Maps sont coupées. Saison 6 La rivale *Trois scènes de l'imagination de Gumball et Darwin au début sont coupées : **Gumball et Darwin déguisés en princesses lorsqu'ils jouent aux Chevaliers et Princesses. **Adultes Gumball et Darwin berçant les bébés imaginaires lors d'un mariage. **Personnes âgées Gumball et Darwin bercés par les bébés imaginaires à l'âge adulte. *Une partie de la scène lorsque Gumball sort de la baignoire dans la salle de bains est coupée. Les alternatives *La scène où Timmy embrasse Charlie-Ann dans Bébés réalité est coupée. Le bazar *La scène où Gumball frappe Jeff tandis que Darwin tente de l'arrêter est supprimée. *La scène ou Jeff « attaque » (donne un câlin à) Gumball et Darwin est coupée. L’inquisition *La scène où le principal Brown jette ses lunettes par terre et où mademoiselle Simian vient lui demander ce qu'il se passe est coupée. en:Censorship of The Amazing World of Gumball Catégorie:Monde réel